1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for generating data structure to maintain error and connection information on components and use the data structure to determine an error correction operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In enterprise storage systems having multiple storage enclosures, accurate field replaceable unit (FRU) isolation is required to determine a source of errors in the enclosures. FRU isolation and error troubleshooting are complicated if heterogeneous storage enclosures from different vendors are deployed that report different error codes.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for managing errors among heterogeneous computing components and determining error handling and troubleshooting operations in such heterogeneous computing environments.